He Is My Special Butler
by SS-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the head mistress of the Royal Haruno Clan. Itachi Uchiha is her loyal butler. They eventually fall in love but what they have forgotten is that it is forbidden for Royalty and Non-royalty to fall in love. Your typical love story ItaSaku


**Hi! I'm SS-chan! This is my first fan fiction! I have to say I'm very excited to get started. It took me a lot of time to come up with the title and plot so I would really appreciate if everyone could at least give me a review. Critiques are welcome flaming is not. If you flame you'll make me cry… Okay maybe not cry but I will be a little bothered by it. Anyways!**

_**Disclaimer: SS-chan does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters or Target. I do, how ever, own this story and Mr. Magic's Magical Magic Hair Gel and my original characters. ;D **_

_**And now a word from our sponsor! **_

**Naruto: Sponsor? What Sponsor?**

**Mr. Magic: Mr. Magic's Magical Magic Hair Gel is on sell for only $12.99! That's only 20% off from our original price! Hurry now! Before the sales end soon! Only at Target!**

**Naruto: What. The. –Beep-.**

**SS-chan: Naruto-kun's got a potty mouth!**

**Naruto: Huh? I only said -Beep-! –Beep- it! I only said –Beep-. What's so bad about saying –beep-!?**

**SS-chan: Poor Naruto. –Laughs- I just love messing with him. Anyway, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter 1: My New Butler**

**Naruto: What the –Beep-! SS-chan!**

**SS-chan: -Laughs-**

**_He Is My Special Butler_**

_**Chapter 1: My New Butler**_

"Why are you following me? Do you want some food? Money?" I was standing in the middle of a deserted street looking down at a very un-kept little boy. His brown hair was frizzy and all over the place. He had very dark bags under his blood shot blue eyes (Probably bags under bags). His clothes were torn and had dirt stains all over them. He had holes in his left shoe and didn't have a shoe for his right foot, just a dirty sock with many holes.

"No…" His voice was awfully scratchy. It sounded very disgusting.

I sighed, "Okay, so what do you want?" The little boy looked down at his feet. His scraggly bangs covered his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Okay, well, I have to go." I turned around and began walking away but then I felt a tug pull on my gown… My gown? Why am I in my gown? What's going on? And where in the hell am I? This place is deserted!

I turned around. It was the little boy. He looked up at me and smiled warmly. Then out of nowhere a flash of light blinded me and before I knew it the little boy turned into a very old man. He still looked homeless. He placed a crusty hand on my tiny shoulder.

"I would like you to wake up." He said.

"Huh?" Wake up? What does he mean?

"Please, Mi lady, wake up." The man vanished and the deserted street was gone…

"Maiden." I opened my eyes then immediately closed them. I rolled over and pressed my face into my shell pink pillow.

"It's to bright! Close the curtains!" My muffled voice complained through the pillow. I heard a sigh, followed by footsteps, then a light 'whoosh' sound. I flipped over on my back then rose up. "Ahh, much better. Thank you, Mr. Hughes." I smiled. He smiled back.

Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old and I live in a very big mansion in a private owned land in London with my Butler, Mr. Brandon Hughes (He's old, I think he's 62.), my maid, Fiona Redwood (24), gardener, Lucy Sherman (20), and my chef, Monroe Winsor (28). You see I am apart of the royal Haruno family. I know that my last name isn't British, but my mothers' maiden name is. My mother is British and my father is Japanese and they are both apart of royal families. My mother from the Royal Baltimore family and my father is from the royal Haruno Clan. Many years ago when my father was of the age to marry (16) my grandparents arranged a marriage. Out of hundreds or royal families they chose the Baltimore's because they were the 1st popular royal family in the world. The Haruno Clan was the 2nd. My grandparents married my father to my mother in hopes of the Haruno Clan becoming the 1st popular royal family. Well, they did meet that goal, sort of in a way. They ended up with a tie. So actually there is no 1st place royal family at the moment. There is a lot of controversy over who's most popular than who.

Okay, so I know you're confused about the whole popularity thing. Well, how should I explain this? The Haruno family became royal when they dug up the very first diamond mine in Japan and the Baltimore family became royal when a man found a bunch of gold in some small area that no one would've expected to find it. They put their riches into good use. The Haruno Company was born as for the Baltimore Company was becoming more popular. The Haruno Company is a jewelry company. We sell the most-finest jewelry , not fake. They are real. The Baltimore Company is a clothing industry. They sell the finest dresses and suits in the world. The Haruno Company grew popular fast. The Baltimore's weren't pleased by it so they did everything they could to gain more popularity. Anyway, you know how big companies fight over things like this. They're still fighting about it today. What a shame.

I know I'm still just a kid and I know I really don't understand much about business and things like that but since my parents have died and left me in charge of things, the first thing on my list is to join these two companies together and end this selfish nonsense to gain popularity.

**_He Is My Special Butler_**

"You look very beautiful, mi lady." Mr. Hughes bowed down to me as I walked down the nicely polished staircase. Today, I was wearing my brand new nicely laced, baby blue Lolita. It was made of cotton and it was decorated with lace and ribbons. It had tiered ruffles and lace in the skirt part. I also wore detachable long sleeves. My short pink hair was accessorized with a big, but cute matching bow and my Mary Janes were actually comfortable for a change. I grinned. Today was going to be a great day!

"Thank you. You look great, too." We began walking down the hall. "Are you going anywhere special today?" We were at the dining hall. He pulled out my chair and gave me the signal to sit down. I took the offer. He gently pushed my chair in.

"Yes, about that…" He paused. I looked at him. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Here you go, maiden. You're breakfast is served!" Monroe happily jumped out the kitchen strolling a kart with three silver platters. He sat them down in front of me. "Please, enjoy." He bowed then turned around and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Yum! Looks delicious!" I took my fork then dug in. "So, you were saying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, mi lady, but there is something that I have been meaning to tell for quite a while and I'm not sure how you'll take this." He looked at me with serious written all over his face. I swallowed the food in my mouth then gently set my fork down.

"Am I being to demanding? Because if I am, I'll try my best to fix that up." I was getting a little worried. I never really see Mr. Hughes this serious unless there is a death in the family or when I miss behave.

He chuckled lightly, "No, that's not it at all."

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't like to be thought of as a spoiled brat.

"Mi Lady… I am at the age of retirement." He said sadly. The word retirement echoed through my head. _He can't retire! Not now! _

"What?" My eyes widen.

"As much as I love serving you I don't have the energy to take care of you anymore. Just the other night I almost threw out my back trying to pull weeds out of the garden." He laughed lightly at the last part.

"But… but when you leave who will take care of me?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I have that under control." He smiled reassuringly. "Do I have permission to retire?"

I pushed my chair back then stood up. I stepped in front of Mr. Hughes and looked him in the eyes. He looked just as sad as I felt.

I could feel it. The tears were beginning to swell up. I shook my head, threw my arms out and hugged the elderly man that stood before me.

"You have permission. But, I just want to let you know, Mr. Hughes, that I had so much fun being with you for these past 14 years. You are the closest thing to a grandfather to me." My voice was shaky. I was really trying my hardest not to cry. But it was so damn hard.

He hugged me back for a brief moment then we both let go. I wiped away the tears.

"Thank you, Mi Lady. And I enjoyed these last few years myself." He smiled.

"Please, excuse me but I believe the new butler has just arrived." Fiona peeped her head into the room.

"Splendid! Thank you Fiona." Mr. Hughes bowed. "Now, let's go, I think I have found a very good butler for you." He smiled. I sniffed then smiled back.

"Okay."

After that we left the dinning hall and head to the main hall to greet my new butler.

**_He Is My Special Butler_**

Mr. Hughes told me to stay behind him so that he could present me in a surprisingly way. Whatever that means. I stood behind him as I was told. After a few moments of walking we came to a halt.

"Why, hello. I was wondering when you'd show up." Mr. Hughes laughed.

"My apologizes, sir. I was running a little behind schedule." It was a deep, smooth, attractive, male's voice. _Hm, I wonder what he looks like? _

"It's ok. Now, you know why you're here right?"

"Yes, of course. To protect and tend to Maiden Sakura's every needs." The man said very professionally.

"Perfect!" Mr. Hughes praised. "Without further or do, I would like to introduce you to Miss Haruno, Sakura." He stepped to the side and bowed to me. I smiled then took a look at my new butler. _Whoa!_ My eyes widened. _He's gorgeous! _

The man stepped forward and bowed to me. I curtsied for him. He rose up then smiled at me. "It's an honor to meet you, young maiden." He took my hand then kissed it. My face immediately began to burn up. " I am Itachi Uchiha. I will be your butler from now on." He gently placed my hand down.

"I-it's a pleasure t-to meet you, too." I stuttered. I have never in my life seen anyone more gorgeous than him. He had perfect long dark brown almost black hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail. He had gorgeous slanted brown eyes. The two marks on the sides of his face made him look more attractive. He was already wearing his uniform. It was a black tuxedo with a long tail. He wore a grayish vest underneath it and underneath that was his white tuxedo shirt with his black tie. He wore shinny black dressy shoes and he wore nice white gloves. Everything he was wearing was made of the finest material. He looked amazing!

"Well, I better go finish packing my things. Please take very good care of her." Mr. Hughes smiled at us. Mr. Uchiha bowed politely.

"Don't worry, I will." Mr. Hughes nodded his head once then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled. Oops, I forgot my inside voice.

Mr. Hughes turned around to look at me. "Hm?"

"I… I want to help you. Pack that is." I said while looking down at the polished tile floor. I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mr. Hughes smiling at me, once again.

"Ah. You've always been the helpful type. But, please if you don't mind I would like to be alone." His face, feel sour. It made me shiver. I hope I wasn't bothering him too much.

"Very well then…" I said. "I'll be in the library if you need me." I turned around to head up the stairs behind Mr. Uchiha and I both headed up to the library.

_**He Is My Special Butler**_

Mr. Uchiha and I were almost near the library just a few more hallways to go. It was a quiet walk. I guess my new butler is the quiet type. But… this silence is killing me!

"So-o-o-o…" I started off. He turned his head to look at me. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"Do you know Mr. Hughes very well?" I asked. He turned his head back forward. I walked up to him so that we were right beside each other. He smiled gently.

"I do know him but not very well."

"Oh, so how did you two meet?"

"Well, he's a friend of my fathers. I was 9 when I was introduced to him. My father had taken me to one of his meetings one day and there was when I meet him… I would see him now and then, but he always came back here to take care of you. I moved back to Tokyo not long after we met."

"Oh."

We came to a stop. We were standing in front of the giant fancy wood carved door. Mr. Uchiha stepped forward and opened the door for me. He smiled **(A/N: Wow, seems to be a lot of smiling today. Lol) **then said, "Ladies first."

I curtsied as a thank you and walked inside. In the middle of the library was a beautiful white and black sofa with a matching chair on both sides and a matching coffee table. On the table was the novel that I had left there yesterday. Perfect now I don't have to spend endless hours in this giant place looking for it.

I sat down as Mr. Uchiha handed me my book.

"Maiden, may you please excuse me? I need to start the preparations for dinner. I believe your friends from the Hyuuga and Yamanaka Clan will be joining you."

"Oh, yeah! Hinata-chan and Ino-chan are coming over. I almost forgot." I said mentally slapping myself in the face. "Yes you may be excused."

He bowed before leaving.

_Surprise me Mr. Uchiha. I would like to see the hard work you've put into this dinner party. _

He Is My Special Butler

"Done!" I said setting my book down. I sniffed then wiped the tears from my eyes. "Who knew a book could make me cry like that." I laughed at myself.

_Knock, knock._ "Maiden, it's me." My eyes lit up. It was Mr. Uchiha!

"Oh, um, yes please come in." I wiped the remaining tears away. The door opened and Mr. Uchiha walked in.

"Your friends have arrived." He informed me. "They are in the living-room waiting for you."

"Oh, okay. Thank-" Mr. Uchiha knelt down so that our faces were at equal height to each others. He placed his glove-covered hand gently on my cheek. My face felt hot again.

"Your eyes and nose are red. Are you feeling alright, maiden?" He asked, smoothly (If that makes any sense). I could feel the coldness of his hand through the silk fabric of his glove.

My brain went dead for a moment when I realized that he had asked me a question and I totally spaced out and said nothing. I probably looked like an idiot to him.

"Uh, yeah. I was reading the rest of this book." I held up the novel I was reading earlier. "The ending was really sad. I guess I got sucked into the moment." I laughed nervously.

He pulled his hand away from my face and stood up. He chuckled as he held his hand out. I took it and he lifted me up.

"I see. You had me worried there." He walked to the big wooden door. "We don't want your friends to wait any longer."

"Alright." I smiled at him and he smiled back as he escorted me out the door.

_You know what? Mr. Itachi Uchiha isn't to bad of a butler. But, we'll see just how great the dinner is._

_**He Is My Special Butler**_

_**To Be continued…**_

**Hey! So that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it. **

**So, I know we came off with a slow start but I promise you that the next chapter will be more exciting… hopefully. Lol! Anyway, I hope I didn't make Itachi-kun too OOC but I mean you know how Itachi is, right? Haha! **

**Oh! And I would like to announce that I will be adding a question and answer section right after the story. So please, ask which ever Naruto character you have a question for or you can ask me a question! Haha! Remember that I will only pick 3 questions minimum. **

**Please Review! Thank you. **

**-SS-chan-**


End file.
